Noticed
by Dawnmoon76
Summary: Bruce and Steve notice something about Tony. (Now continued.)
1. Noticed

**AN: So I fixed the spelling and grammer mistakes. I hope I caught all of them. So after a couple reviews telling me about it I decided to do something about it. So first Avengers fic! When you're done let me know if there should be more to this and what 'cause I want to write more but I'm not sure what exactly. Or any idea for Avengers, even if it's not connected. Enjoy the improved version!**

Steve noticed something. It was the small things put together that tipped him off more than anything. It had only been a few months after the battle and everyone, minus Thor who was still in Asgard with Loki, had moved into the tower. At the top of the tower the 'A' that was left of Stark glittered brilliantly at night.

The first time Steve noticed but didn't quite register what it meant until later, was during a team dinner. Well plus Pepper. It was near the end of the meal that Natasha got a phone call and not long after Tony got up mumbling something about a time sensitive project and then running out.

The next time was movie night. It wasn't a movie more like an ongoing series they tried to start watching. Tony watched most of episodes with them before storming out about the inaccurate sciences. Honestly Steve didn't get it either. Time traveling aliens? Spaceships that were boxes? Even if he didn't get it he still thought the special effects were cool.

The next one was so subtle that Steve almost missed it. Well he did but when he thought back to it he wondered how he missed it in the first place. Tony sat on the couch tapping away on his tablet.

Staring frustratedly at his phone he walked into the room to ask Tony for help. After a few attempts at gaining his attention Steve tapped him on the shoulder, once he was close enough. At the time he didn't see it but thinking back he saw a flinch. Steve had tapped Tony's left shoulder. In response Tony's left arm lifted slightly before he stopped it and his right hand started to curl around the arc reactor. He quickly dropped his hands down and asked what Steve needed.

After particularly bad nightmare Steve wandered out into the living room. Deciding that now was not the time for coffee, he started to make tea. After the tea was done he sat on the couch and started watching the alien show again, trying to understand it this time around.

He didn't know where the thought came from and he didn't really care at the moment. His brain connected the seemingly unrelated events and put them together. Why didn't he see it before!? More importantly why wasn't it in Tony's file? Steve narrowed his eyes in thought and sunk back into the couch after he had sat upright at his revelation.

Bruce noticed something. When he was on the phone from someone from South America or any other place he had been, Tony's either went to the far side of the lab or left altogether under the guise of actually getting food. Sometimes he would come back with or without food. Other times Bruce would come up from the lab and see Tony fast asleep on the couch, once in a while he made it to his bed though.

It started out a normal day, both scientists were working on their projects when Bruce started bringing up astronomy. Bruce doesn't really know why he brought it up. He just thought he would change up their debates. What he wasn't expecting was Tony to have his welding tool slip and burn his hand. Tony never slipped. He worked with the tools for years. After cursing about the pain and actually treating the wound (Thank you Dr. Banner. Tony would never have tended to it.) Bruce didn't bring that branch of science up again.

Sometimes being quiet comes in handy; he hade the chance to observe. Bruce was sitting on an armchair off to the side of the living room with Tony sitting on a couch in front of the TV. The anchor woman was narrating their most recent battle. (A few low grade things that were still to hard for the local police and SHIELD's normal agents but way too easy for the Avengers.) During commercial break Bruce got up to get a snack. Tony requested blueberries as Bruce passed. Humming an affirmative Bruce breezed into the kitchen and started to scan the contents of the fridge. After grabbing the blueberries for Tony and a spoon and yogurt for himself he headed back to the living room...stepping back in time to avoid a newly arrived Thor from knocking him down. Bruce watched silently as Thor greeted Tony loudly and with a hard clap to the back. Bruce didn't miss the flinch Tony made right before Thor's hand made contact. Thor left not long after that to greet the others (Not knowing he almost ran Bruce over.)

Bruce handed over the blueberries to which he was rewarded a smile before Tony turned back to the news.

One night while Tony was at some sort of gathering for Stark Industries, Bruce was working quietly in the lab. He had his own a few floors down but he liked this one. It was more lived in (As shown by the coffee cups and smudges of grease everywhere.) The one below was sterile and too clean. Tony, of course had his own lab that he used for more classified information.

While Bruce was working his mid drifted elsewhere. His experiment needed to sit for twenty minutes. He sat back and thought. He thought of Tony and how he insisted that he stay even with the Hulk as an ever present threat. Then the thought of the flightiness of Tony whenever Bruce talked on the phone and the fear, the quick second of fear in his eyes when he brought up astronomy. Eyes widening he thought of another event before Thor came back. During dinner Natasha got a call and she had started speaking another language. Bruce was't sure what it was but it sent Tony out of the room. That was it! Bruce wished he saw it sooner, so he could help his science bro out.

Tony noticed something. Both Steve and Bruce have been acting weird. Well different from the usual weird. The calls to Bruce suddenly decreased and on different occasions he heard Bruce's phone vibrate before he left to take the call. Steve also seemed to gravitate closer but at the same time distance himself from Tony. The billionaire was about ready to have Dummy trap one or both of them in a corner with his beloved fire extinguisher if neither of them talked soon.

Well it wasn't Dummy but rather Jarvis that did something; without Tony's knowledge, of course. Inside the elevator Steve and Bruce were standing in comfortable silence when the elevator stopped suddenly.

"Both myself and Sir would appreciate it greatly if you would talk to him." Jarvis' voice said from the speakers. Both Steve and Bruce glanced at each other wondering what the AI meant. (Thinking that the other hasn't come to the same conclusion.)

"What do you mean Jarvis?" Bruce asked.

"Sir and I have noticed your altered habits as of late and Sir would like to know why. I have heard his plans of releasing Dummy on you." The lat part was said so causally it took the two men a moment to realize it was a threat. A hilarious threat but a threat nonetheless because Dummy had a few wires loose and was not afraid to use his extinguisher.

Steve sighed. "I suppose you saw it too? The flinching and leaving the room once a foreign language is established in conversation?"

Bruce nodded. "Yes and my guess is PTSD. You know he was Afghanistan for three months?" Steve nodded. "I think that's where the language problem comes in. Flinching may be due to how he was treated." Bruce said.

"Let's go talk to him. We don't want to unleash the wrath of Dummy." Steve smiled slightly.

"Yeah." Bruce ran his fingers through his hair. "Let's go. I guess it would annoy me too if you guys started acting strange for seemingly no reason. Okay Jarvis we'll go talk to him now. Where is he?" Bruce asked tilting his head up towards the ceiling. Although Jarvis' cameras and sensors were not restricted to the ceiling it became a habit to everyone. (Once in a while Tony tilted his head up slightly if his eyes weren't glue to another screen.)

"Sir is currently in the living room." Jarvis' voice carried a tone of smugness as the elevator stared to move up once again.

"How do we bring it up?" Steve asked nervously.

Turns out they didn't need to. Right before the doors opened the call went out. The two ran out of the elevator and briefly saw Tony running down to his lab. Putting in his earpiece Steve started talking to the others.

"Avengers?" He grabbed his shield and made it to the roof to wait for the quinjet.

"Almost there." Natasha's voice carried through. 'Almost there' meaning she was near the Tower.

"Perched." Everyone started calling where Hawkeye was his perch so he just says he found one. He must've already been in the area.

"Alright...Iron Man?" Steve asked. There was a heavy pause before. "Iron Man?!"

"Don't get you panties in a twist. I'm here. SHIELD needs me on the helicarrier for this. If things get bad I'm coming."

"Why would...?" The question from Steve was cut off when a giant robot was seen in the distance.

"Yeah, that's why." Tony stated. "I'm sending the suit to collect data. Jarvis will be controlling it."

"Umm..."

"Don't worry Cap. Jarvis can control the suit just fine."

"I will not interfere unless necessary, Captain." Jarvis' voice drifted through the comm.

"Okay, I hope you take directions better than the actual Iron Man." Steve joked.

They were fairly certain they heard a snort but they couldn't tell if it was from Tony or the AI.

"You do know my creator?" Jarvis' dry voice said causing Hawkeye to snort and Steve and Bruce chuckle as they got on the quinjet.

"Hey!" Tony said. "I can take that cheekiness and sarcasticness out of you." Tony warned and the rest of the team could practically hear the finger wagging at Jarvis.

"Sarcasticness is not a word Tony." Clint said.

"Jarvis?"

"According to Merriam-Webster Dictionary Online it is 'the quality or state of being sarcastic.' Therefore it is a word Mr. Barton."

"Okay how can you go from fighting with Tony to helping him?" Clint asked the AI who had arrived and was circling slowly from above.

"I-" Before Jarvis continued a long tentacle reached up and slapped him away.

"Iron Man!" Clint yelled.

"I am fine M-mr. Barton."

"Jarvis damage?" Steve asked as he arrived. He jumped onto the back of the giant monster, who didn't feel a thing yet.

"I'm fine, Ca-"

"Jarvis! Damage!" Tony barked.

"Damage to the left boot, stuttering every 5.7 seconds, Sir."

"Alright. Stay out of reach Jarvis."

"Sorry Sir. I will do better."

"Why couldn't Jarvis multitask?" Bruce asked.

"I am not yet used to controlling the Iron Man suit by myself." Jarvis explained.

"It's okay, J, that's why you're an AI. You can learn." Tony said. They heard keys tapping in the background. "Don't!" They heard before they saw the Iron Man suit fall. Communications with Tony and Jarvis were cut.

"Tony? Jarvis?" Clint asked while watching the suit crashing down. The suit turned back on and Jarvis flew it up next to Clint. "What happened?" Clint asked.

"Next time, remind me to lock the door. Someone," He said in such a way that made the others think that someone was still in the room. "tripped over wires pulling a lot of things. One of them was something that allows Jarvis to send massive amounts of information to me. Having it pulled threw a glitch and the whole suit shut down. Stay there!"

Everyone else noticed something after the battle. It was short, after enough interruptions Tony got mad enough to just send rockets down the thing's 'throat'. Fury wasn't happy that they couldn't study it more but was equally mad at the idiot who interrupted Stark. The other three Avengers(Minus Thor) gathered in the conference room. Tony was glaring at the wall, supposedly where the idiot was currently working.

"Well, Jarvis did well." Steve said.

"Thank you, Captain." Jarvis said from Tony's phone which was sitting on the table. "Sir, the suit is now back in the lab." The AI added.

"So why exactly did you stay?" Bruce asked.

"The signal it gave off was weird. I was able to do more in the lab than in the suit." Tony said, still glaring at the wall.

Before anyone else could talk. Natasha's phone went off. It was for a mission, she had to stay in contact with someone in Russia. She walked out the door and talked rapidly. It was quiet until Natasha started yelling in Russian. Tony shifted uncomfortably and everyone in the room noticed but pretended not to.

"Friends!" Thor yelled. "I have come back to stay!" He had busted through the door yelling greetings. Tony flinched even more violently. This time no one noticed because everyone's attention was on the Asgardian.

"Thor! Nice to have you back." Clint said.

After Thor came in everyone at down and started talking about the battle but then it strayed to the last major battle, Chitauri.

"You did a wonderful job getting rid of the explosive Man of Iron!" Thor exclaimed.

"Thanks." Tony smiled but they could tell it was his press smile. The smile that looked real to anyone who didn't know him. Tony's phone rang before anyone said anything. At the same time Pepper walked in Tony said, "Hello" to whoever was on the other line.

Tony was still smiling and Pepper was immediately worried. Everyone quieted down because Tony never took a call in the middle of the meeting. Tony looked at them and made a 'continue' gesture with his hand. No one talked; Tony rolled his eyes but continued to speak to the other person...in french. That confused both Bruce and Steve. Weren't different languages a trigger?

Natasha came back in when Tony hung up the phone. He glared down at it briefly before leaning back in his chair, which Pepper stood behind, resting her hands on his shoulders.

"What was that about?" Clint asked.

"A partner in France was throwing a fit over the new contract."Tony answered.

"I bet it wasn't a fair contract." Steve joked. They have gotten to the stage in their friendship were the same insults weren't so insulting anymore. There were still some things that were off limits still.

"I'll have you know it was très juste, very fair." Tony said, smiling a little, a truer smile.

"Before this turns into a petty argument that might lead to something very bad, let's go back to the Tower." Bruce said.

"Alright, wait, Pepper why are you here?" Clint asked.

"I was going to warn Tony about the angry french man but he got the call before I could say anything." Pepper shrugged. With that they went back to the Tower.

Everyone noticed something more obvious a few days later. Tony had gone back to the helicarrier to help tweak the plans. The flying monstrosity was still under repairs and Tony came back every so often. Clint and Natasha were in between missions but they had one coming up soon so they stayed on board. Thor was in New Mexico with his girlfriend. Steve was asking off duty agents to help him understand the 21st century. Bruce was helping Tony.

They were in a conference room. It had a wall made of windows with most of the blinds mostly closed. It was easier to see out than in. Everyone was there (they agreed, since they were all there, to meet up for lunch) when they heard a thud from one of the windows. Not long after they heard the lock click (which made Natasha smirk and made Clint snort) the two went over and started on the lock. It was a bit backwards (the tab was on the inside with them but the jerk figured out a way to keep it in the locked position.) and they weren't worried they thought it was Tony pranking Clint. They expected Jarvis to become super creepy or something and try to scare Hawkeye. Then the speakers in the room crackled to life along with the monitor. What they saw shocked them.

A big and buff agent was pinning Tony against the windows. Buff Man's arm was pressed right below Tony's collar bones. It looked and sounded like it was hard to breath. Natasha and Clint gave everything to break the door but Buff Man was also smart. Or he had some one who could have a lock stand up to a bullet.

"Do you know what I want Anthony?" Which was just plain weird because no stranger has ever called Tony by his real first name. Even the press called him Tony!

"A brain? You attack me with a team of superheroes right in there." Tony sounded out of breath.

"No!" The man snarled. He slammed his free arm into the window next to Tony's head. Buff Man's hard face softened slightly (Which was creepy!) "No, I want...you." On the last word he crashed his lips against Tony's. They saw Tony's eyes widen; self defense must have kicked in because Tony brought his knee up hard into the bigger man's groin. The man grunted, pulled back but did not release Tony. But it did give Tony enough room to get his hands between them. Pushing he was able to shove the man away (The suit needed some muscle in order to move properly) To the confusion of two Avengers Clint dropped into frame. When Bruce and Steve turned to Natasha she pointed straight up into an air vent.

The lock clicked again and the remaining trapped Avengers ran out. Tony was sitting on the floor with his back leaning against the window. He was shaking slightly, his breathing was a bit heavier and his eyes were shut tight. Bruce knelt in front of Tony but Tony jumped up and ran off down the hall.

Back at the Tower they were greeted with the sight of Tony reclining on the couch with a drink in his hand and Dummy looming behind him holding a red canister. Everyone sat down.

"Okay so I know Steve and Bruce have noticed things. Has anyone else?" Tony asked. Everyone else shook their heads. "Steve, Bruce? Care to share?"

"Ummm...well I'm thinking you have PTSD. From your three months of capture and the...um battle." Bruce said.

"And give Brucie a prize! You may have noticed my..." Tony paused, looking for the right word. "...unease at foreign languages."

Before he could continued Clint spoke. "But you were speaking french."

"Yes well I know that language. A language that I don't know is what I can't stand. The wormhole is pretty obvious. Any questions?" Even if Tony did looked relaxed, he was ready to run.

"The way you reacted to that man..." Steve paused while Tony screwed his face in disgust and ran the back of his hand across him mouth. "Were you...um..." Steve was blushing now but every could guess what he was trying to ask.

"Sexually abused?" Tony completed. With a nod from Steve he continued. "No. I reacted like that because he was...close. I was manhandled in that cave and pleasant memories do not come to mind." Tony said and everyone exhaled in relief. Tony got up to leave but stopped in the doorway. "I also don't like being held down, handed things by most people or...damn I really wish there was a third thing. Three things to list make everything sound better. " With a slight smirk he walked out.

Tony didn't know what he was thinking when he sat on the couch waiting for his team. He kinda of wanted them to know, to get it off his chest. He wants to back down but he stays put. Dummy is more there for moral support then anything else, unless something spontaneously combusted.

So he talked, it was thankfully short and so he left with Dummy following a minute later. Tony sighed and slouched into a chair in his lab. He was secretly hoping his team would notice more about him. He wasn't good with words or feelings, he understood robots better. He hope the band of misfits would notice how messed up he was. But at the same time he wanted to keep his mask on, lock everyone out. But this was a first step. At least Steve and Bruce noticed something quicker than the rest. Tony was sure he could trust them. The other three? Not yet.

**AN: **

**Okay so notes:**

**The two master assassins didn't notice anything because they never really hung out with Tony. When Clint and Tony were together Tony would be too excited for their prank to flinch or notice strange languages. **

**Should I write more on this? Like, write either a continuation of some sort (although I wouldn't know how to continue) or a companion type piece. (After the events of this but not really connected?) Or any other suggestions you give. Even if it isn't even connected to this story, send me an idea! For anything! Read my profile for a full list of fandoms I write for. Please! I'm desperately bored and need ideas. (I suck at coming up with ideas. Most of my other stories are inspired off of others in some bizarre twisted way.)**

**INSPIRATION HIT! THERE WILL BE A SECOND CHAPTER...eventually... **

**~Dawnmoon**


	2. Out of Line

**AN: WHOO! My first post of 2015. I was hoping it would be a Backfire chapter but sadly it wasn't meant to be. :'( Anywho, at first this was supposed to be it's own separate thing but I think it fits. If you have any ideas for continuing this let me know. Maybe something lighter next chapter, I really don't know, nothing is currently planned so it depends totally on you guys...unless somethings me upside the head but I'm doubtful. So ideas? Dark, light or any shade inbetween. I'm open to basically everything. Though be warned, I'm not very good with all of the characters. Bruce, Steve, Tony, and Clint I'm good with (I think). Enjoy! **

As soon as she walked in she could feel the tension in the room. Steve and Tony were both standing and glaring at each other. The rest of the team were sitting on the couches staring wide eyed at the pair.

"Tony?" Pepper stepped forward. "What happened?"

Instead of answering he clenched and unclenched his hands and took a step back.

"How dare you." Tony hissed at Steve. Looking at Tony, Pepper knew some one had brought up a subject that should not be touched.

Steve still looked angry but faltered slightly. "Grow up! Join the real world for once! Not everything is about your machines!"

"Machines?!" Tony's hands clenched themselves tightly, turning the knuckles white.

"Sir!" Jarvis' voice came through. "Perhaps you and Captain should cease fighting before it escalates?"

"You're right J, goodbye." Bruce and Clint looked startled at the finality that goodbye had. He spun on his heel and stalked away to the stairs down to his lab. Once he was out of sight Jarvis spoke up.

"Captain you spoke out of turn. You spoke freely about something you knew nothing of. In the future I would advise that you hold your tongue." The sharp and robotic tone in the AI's voice startled everyone. They had all gotten used to his human sounding voice. Then the humming they had gotten used to in the background disappeared. Jarvis has left the room which means to Pepper that something really bad happened while she was gone.

"What happened?" She asked sternly.

Everyone but Natasha jumped at her voice because no one heard her come in, as they were all too focused on the fight in front of them.

"I-I said some things." Steve said looking shaken from Jarvis.

"What things?" Pepper hissed much like Tony did.

"Um," They heard a muffled explosion and they all jumped out of their seats and headed for the doorway to Tony's lab. Pepper stepped in their way though.

"What about Tony?" Clint asked then flinched back when Pepper glared at him.

She pulled out her phone and spoke into it. "Jarvis?"

"Yes Ms. Potts?" His voice was carefully neutral.

"Is Tony hurt from that explosion?" She asked.

"Only a small burn on his fore arm." He informed her.

"Can Bruce go down?" Nobody missed how she said can instead of should.

"One moment." A pause. "He may, only if he is alone." He responded. Pepper nodded at Bruce and he scurried by through the doorway. Pepper pointed towards the couches and forced them to sit.

Bruce punched in his code and walked in. Tony was sitting on a stool, his right hand was resting on the table, his left was in his lap and his head was bent down. A small burn was an understatement. It was pretty big and near the middle was the worst.

"Hey Tony." Bruce walked further in while grabbing the medical kit from his part of the lab that Tony had given him for his use. He didn't bother asking what was wrong he simply grabbed Tony's right arm right above the burn and guided him to the sink. Filling it with cold water, he put Tony's arm in.

"I was working on the glove when something short circuited. I got it off and threw it over there." He waved a hand towards a charred corner of the room where Dummy was actually being useful and putting out a small fire.

"All done." Bruce put his supplies away as Tony studied the bandage.

Tony nodded and started to walk away but paused. "Thank you." Both men knew it was more than just treating his burn. Tony sat down and pulled up files on his computer.

Tony was lost in thought while staring at the hologram floating in front of him.

After all that has happened I thought Steve would understand. He noticed the other things. Why didn't he notice this?

He glanced at Bruce.

He understands. Even if he doesn't it sure does seem like he does.

"I'm going upstairs, need anything?" Bruce asked as he stood up and stretched.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm good." Tony snapped out of it.

Bruce didn't want to leave Tony but knew the burn wasn't intentional. He knew for a fact Tony wasn't suicidal. He just felt that Tony needed a friend right now. But he was starving and had to venture upstairs for food. He made it up the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Sounds of couch springs and heels made it to his ears from the living room. He grabbed a glass and filled it with ice tea, figuring he'd come back for food when he was done talking to them, and walked to the other room. Once Pepper turned towards him in her pacing pattern she stopped and looked up. She stayed upstairs and made sure no one (coughBartoncough) tried sneaking their way into the lab.

"Is he okay?" She asked.

"Yeah just a burn. Easily treated." He smiled at her and took a sip from his glass. She sighed and turned back to the sheepish superheroes.

"You all need to apologize. Especially you Steve." The Captain ducked his head in shame and Pepper wondered what exactly he said. None of them were willing to give that information up. "But," She said as they got up. "One at a time, spread over a few days. All of you at once will make him uncomfortable. Steve I suggest waiting and left him cool off."

That left Natasha, Clint and Thor to apologize first.

"I'll go first." Clint stepped forward and he left towards the lab.

As he walked down the steps the knot in his stomach tightened to the point he felt nauseous. Tony was a friend. Some one who knew the horrors of the world but was still more innocent than him. They played pranks and more than once they shared stories of what they have faced. He was one of the first to hear the full story of Tony's capture and escape. (Tony would've told Bruce but he was worried how the Hulk would react.) And when he told a particularly horrible story Tony didn't pity him. He didn't want to lose his friend.

Clint took a deep breath and let it out before knocking. (Wasn't quite trusted enough for a code.) The door slid open and Tony spun his chair around to face him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't say anything which is probably as bad as saying what Steve said." While he was talking Tony was absently running his hand down Dummy's arm. "Forgive me?"

"Yes." Tony adverted his eyes. Neither of them were feelings guys. "I don't blame you. Rogers is the leader on and off the field." Clint suppressed a flinch. Tony called him Rogers. The name Tony called you expressed a lot about how much he trusted or liked you. "But you understand now? Why what he says is false?"

"I do." Clint's eyes darted to Dummy, Butterfingers and You. "I really do." His eyes resting on Tony. Tony smiled then stood up, grabbing a paper from the table beside him.

"Here, remember this and don't let it fall into anybody else's hands." Tony said in all seriousness before smiling brightly, a real smile.

Clint opened the small folded paper and read the five simple numbers on it 25468 and had to smirk when he realized the joke.

"I have given you the secret. Though only you and Bruce know." His smile dropped a bit. "I'm trusting you with this."

"I'll shoot myself with an arrow before I share any of this." Clint smiled.

Tony did too before frowning thoughtfully. "It would be difficult to do that. Need help with that?" He smirked evilly. Both men falling easily into their banter. Both laughed before Clint headed back upstairs. He walked back into the living room triumphantly.

"Mission accomplished." He announced to the room.

"Good." Pepper nodded at him.

A week later finds the Avengers tense. No one else has stepped forward to apologize and Clint was about ready to fight Natasha down there himself. Finally at two in the morning when everyone, well what was supposed to be everyone, was asleep. Tony was working in the lab still, Natasha was making her way down to the lab and Clint and following her from above. Knocking lightly she saw Tony jump slightly and he turned. The door opened and she walked in quietly.

"Tony I'm sorry. For what I said against you. After Barton explained it to me I understand."

"That's all I ask." Tony gave a small exhausted smile.

Natasha turned to leave but was stopped by Dummy who was holding a tray with Vodka on it. "Stay for a drink?" Tony asked from her left shoulder.

"Sure." And they stayed and talked for an hour until Black Widow went to bed. Hawkeye got bored and ended up falling asleep in the vent.

Three days later Thor caught Tony in the living room when everyone else was gone.

"Man of Iron." He started.

"No it's okay. You didn't understand what was going on. You have nothing to apologize for." Thor smiled widely. They then left together to the kitchen to make their lunches.

It was 8am on a Saturday and everyone slept in, except two. Tony was sitting at the kitchen island staring into his cup of coffee after three hours of sleep. Inventing was hard. He was thinking back to that day nearly two weeks ago.

"I'm going to work on Dummy." Tony stated as he stood up. Yesterday he had a big party for Stark Industries and was tired of people.

"Can't you tolerate us for a day? You've dodged out of all our team bonding. You know how hard it to get everyone together on the same day?" Steve demanded getting up.

"It's not-"

"No , no excuses. We need to get to know each other better." Steve said.

"Just sit down Stark. Your robots can wait." Natasha said.

"He really can't."

"He? Really?" Steve asked.

"Yes. All of us refer to Jarvis as he why not the other AI's?"

"They're just a hunks of metal put together! Nothing special! They don't have feelings, they can wait. They aren't children!"

"How dare you." Tony hissed at Steve.

Steve still looked angry but faltered slightly. "Grow up! Join the real world for once! Not everything is about your machines!"

"Machines?!" Tony's hands clenched themselves tightly, turning the knuckles white. At this point Jarvis interrupted and as he was walking away he was fairly certain he heard Pepper.

"TONY!" Steve's voice made him jump and sloshed a little of the now cold coffee onto his hand and counter. "Sorry." Steve grabbed a towel and handed it to Tony. "I'm sorry about what I said. I never understood it before now. When I grew up we didn't have robots to play with. I didn't understand. After what happened before I can't believe I didn't notice. Bruce and Pepper drilled it into me now. Forgive me?" Tony's hand slowed down from wiping the counter. His head was slightly down as he stared at his hand.

"I forgive you." He said quietly. "But, I can't keep doing this. I trust you then you go say things like that, then say this totally sincere sorry. I just-" Tony sighed tiredly then looked up at Steve. "You're forgiven but only for that." They still had problems especially from their first meeting but it was getting better.

After getting a fresh cup of coffee Tony was in the lab again, just to think. Bruce came in later and sat down at his computer. Tony started to talk.

"Steve apologized this morning. I don't know. Maybe it's just that he was Howard's friend maybe because he doesn't see me for me yet. I'm glad he understands now about me and my bots. I mean they were the only things there when I was ignored. They're family, closer than the Avengers." Maybe one day they could be family and maybe they were one already, just without him. Bruce said nothing and he didn't want him to. He just needed some one there. His Science bro. Patting Butterfingers he grabbed some tools and headed towards Dummy who screeched and rolled away playfully. And thus a five way game of tag started between Tony, his three bots and Bruce.

**AN: What did you think? Oh and I edited the first chapter. Just minor grammer and spelling things. Review and let me know if you want me to continue this please! If you do give me an idea as well. Well, thank you and review!**

**~Dawnmoon**


End file.
